the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP Foundation
The Secure Containment Procedures Foundation, abbreviated SCP Foundation, is an Organization dedicated to the apprehension and containment of anomalies, ranging from creatures to objects, locations, and events, known as "SCPs". The organization is overall dedicated to understanding anomalous occurrences and permanently incarcerating them so that they are kept away from humanity, whether it is for the SCPs' safety from society or vice versa. The Foundation captures and contains all abnormal occurrences, whether they are threatening or not. Every SCP is experimented upon, and tests are conducted on them on a daily basis. Overview The SCP Foundation is a secret organization entrusted by governments around the globe to contain and study anomalous individuals, entities, locations, objects, and phenomena operating outside the bounds of natural law (referred to as "SCP objects", or colloquially as "SCPs" or "skips"). If left unconfined, the objects would pose a direct threat to human life and humanity's perceptions of reality and normalcy. Very few individuals are aware of the organization's existence, and most of these individuals either praise or scold the methods of the organization's way of handling the entities or objects. In fact, the Foundation is not the only group with an interest and investment in the paranormal and metaphysical. There are many other groups in existence who possess, use, or attempt to create SCP objects, either for their own personal gain or for the protection of mankind. Some are rival organizations, some are splinter groups of the Foundation, and some are trusted associates of the Foundation. The Foundation is also known to observe certain individuals who have a similar goal. The Mystery Kids in particular are among the many individuals who are very high on the interest of the Foundation, especially given that the latter have been observing them for a long time, even before their formation, most notably when they first came in contact with paranormal entities before they met one another. The Foundation do leave them be and agree to not interfere with their matters given how they are able to handle threats that are on par with what the Foundation deals with. However, the Doctor himself is said to be the top most observed of their 'associates' given that he himself is considered an anomaly while also serving as an ally since he confronts and neutralizes threats that even the Foundation is unable to destroy. Although, the relationship between the Doctor and the Foundation is very strained especially since the Doctor has little to no trust of authority and is disapproving of their methods to contain certain anomalies. Nevertheless, he is regarded as an invaluable asset to the Foundation due to his vast knowledge and intellect. Description The existence of SCPs is withheld from the public to prevent mass panic and to allow human civilization to function normally. When an SCP is discovered, the SCP Foundation deploys agents either to collect and transport the SCP to a Foundation facility, or to contain it at its location of discovery if transport is not possible. Once SCPs are contained, they are studied by Foundation scientists. Test subjects acquired by the Foundation (referred to as D-class) are used to interact with dangerous SCPs due to the danger posed by those SCPs and the expendability of the D-class. The SCP Foundation maintains documentation for all of the SCPs in its custody, which can include or link to related reports and files. These documents describe the SCPs and include instructions for keeping them safely contained. Category:Characters Category:Semi-Antagonist Category:Supernatural Category:Group Category:SCP Foundation